Avenger Friend
by ads8g
Summary: Forget the whole thing, it was a mess from the beginning, two friends who always save each other from the evil chaos, but the greatest storm set them apart before they knew it, leading them to the conclusion that they should had been enemies from the beginning. But ... one of them would have to give up pride while the other must give up hatred if they want to save the world.
1. Salubrious

**Chapter **1

Twelve, thirteen or seventeen red bulls were on the can waste. The Supreme President was his title, the title that he had on his blue jacket, designed fancy with dark colors and huge letters, he was exhausted for no reason, lying on the chair, looking up at the lights and thinking about lunch, holding his glasses while the classroom was getting cold and windy coming from the windows that were open. With not reaction on his face after hearing the voice that he wanted to avoid, The Supreme President got call several times from the door. But he ignored his best friend and pretended to be sleeping. Quietly the voice of his best friend increased as he approaches to him getting closer and closer until he got in front of him realizing that he never was good at making fake smiles or pretending.

"Hooh not again please ... What are you doing Chucky? Why would you make a party in the school? I can't believe that your grandfather is the watchman of the school, and he let you do this without saying a word? He must love you a lot. Look at you, at least tell me why? ... You are the worst student president of the school. Why would you abuse your power man? don't tell me you drank the whole seventeen red bulls that you asked, really? ... Two days on the road, you know what's gonna happen when the teacher, vice principal and staff members find out what you did the last week ... I don't even know why would they give you the keys of the school, why would they trust someone like you, someone who makes parties, I'm surprise that they don't know already, tell me how do you do it? There are cameras everywhere." said his best friend looking at him with exhausted eyes. Chucky opened his eyes and smiled.

"Nobody gave me the keys of the school, I just copy a few of them for my own personal reasons, and Grandpa has the rest of the keys. Look Joe ... No need to bother with the school, come on ... Its Saturday man chill. If you want to join the party come on Saturday, but don't bring beers, alcohol or drugs, especially drugs, my grandpa hates drug, that's the only condition he gave me." said Chucky as he lift up his glasses and put it on.

"This is bad, don't tell me you do this every Saturday, you know that I can't cover this up, now I know how the bodyguards of the governor feel, watching every dirty move of the authority." Chucky jumped from the chair with excitement and opened his eyes making a creepy expression on his face.

"Did you bring what I asked you? Did you asked what I told you? Did you went where I told you? Did you choose the one I described you? Have you buy this serious and important Asset of the Universal Income before? Did you actually had the chance to buy the addiction that I would kill for? Did you have it with you? Please tell me everything." said Chucky with excitement and jumping around the room.

"I had no idea that you actually were retarded, you are like a child, I can't believe that I'm seen the smartest teenager of my high school acting like a ten-year old boy, I can't even believe the school made you the student president, Haahh please ... Hey! Party boy don't look at me like that ... Yes I went to the store and brought the extra-large chocolate milk." Chucky jumped on him as he saw Joe's hand caring the food basic bag with the chocolate milk.

"LET GO ... what's up with you today? I think the red bulls are affecting you man, put your self together." said Joe with straggle pushing him away. Chucky bent on his knees, lifted the chocolate milk up and put it in front of his eyes and started to touch the chocolate milk with his face.

"HOOOHHH YES, the most cream, brown, delicious and attractive smell of sweetness, if I only had a chance to touch it myself ONLY, I get jealous when I see someone looking at what makes my world a dream come true, the beauty that only I can see, when I'm not there people must be putting this beauty on the back, I'll pay the price a hundred times if I have too, just to have the chance to be alone with my mysterious secret brown addiction." said Chucky with wide open eyes, Joe reacted with horror and was about to talk, but a noise came from the back of the room as an overweight dark skin color young teenager girl was hiding under the tables daydreaming about Chucky because she though he was talking about her.

"HHOOOH please Joe, don't tell the world how special this sweet brown secret is for me." suddenly the dark skin girl made a clumsy noise that made Joe angry.

"Who is there? Come out already." said Joe with anger, the girl came from the back of the room with a embarrassment red face looking at Chucky with lovely eyes.

"I didn't know you care so much about me, I ... I ... My pen fall on the floor so I just went to grab it and ... And."- she was interrupted by Joe.

"Cristina you again, you don't have absolutely no reason to be here, it's Saturday, so? ... We are waiting for an explanation." yelled Joe angrily. But as she tried to reach for words a tall teenager boy entered the room with a smile on his face looking at Joe.

"Hey! don't pick on her, she only came here because I asked her to come and pick some stuff that I forgot yesterday, now if you want to blame someone, I guess that would be me." said the teenager looking at Joe.

"No that's alright Ronald we are friends, you are like one of my best friends, it's just that I see her at all the places that I see Chucky, I though that she was following Chucky like those crazy girls in the school you know, but it's my bad I apologize." said Joe with embarrassment.

"Well let's go Cristina before Joe changes his mind, we are not suppose to be here anyways." said Ronald as Cristina walked towards the door with a red face trying to avoid eye contact with Chucky, Ronald wave his hand and they both exited.

"Wow I never expected to see her around you even on Saturday, she must be really in love with you. Are you listening to me? ... Why didn't you say anything? Hi at least. You know that I can't get him in trouble either, I'm too nice, besides that he is the favorite student of the vice principal." said Joe proudly raising his neck. Chucky got up, looked at Joe, drank a zip of chocolate milk, and then looked at Joe again. "What? ... Why are you looking at me so serious? Didn't you heard what he said? She was here because he forgot something yesterday, and because she's in love with you." said Joe noticing that he was salubrious.

"My friend you are fifty percent right, and so am I the other half" said Chucky as he put the chocolate milk on the floor and took out his glasses to clean them up.

"So? ... Come on, don't let me wondering" replied Joe with curiosity.

"She was here because she was supposed to videotape me with her cell phone doing irregular activities, getting evidence of how bad president I am, and hopefully I don't need to tell you who sent her." said Chucky with a smile on his face.

"You are making it up, if you think Ronald would do such thing." said Joe trembling his voice.

"Your new best friend Ronald Huhh, even you don't have a clue ... Your best friend Ronald that you are so proud off, it's nothing but a bug who bothers younger kids, he's a troublemaker, and annoying to me all the time, he gets away with the principal because they don't catch him on the act, he thinks he can do everything secretly, he thinks that he can mess around with me ... But he never will, this it's just a game for him, but he won't fool me so easily, I knew everything before he even planned, I'm sure that if you follow him, you would find him doing something silly." said Chucky as he put his glasses back on.

"Look who's talking about silliness, you are just angry because I consider him more as a friend than you" said Joe walking towards the door.

" that's exactly what I'm going to do, and I'll do it now, and if you are wrong, I'll prove just how bad president you really are myself." said Joe angrily as he exited.


	2. Fifty percent?

**Chapter 2**

It was second semester midterm and everyone was getting their progress report. But Joe was the only one who wasn't happy about getting one, for a long period of time he avoided contact with Chucky, but finally when he needed him the most, he decided to visit him in his house. Chucky was in his room sitting on his desk doing his homework, listening to music, and chewing gum, he didn't notice that Joe enter the room in soft steps, Joe got behind him and noticed that he was very relax, Joe waited for a few seconds and then he slap Chucky's head from behind, Chucky looked back, took out his earphones and looked at Joe with a surprised expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Joe angrily with a high tone on his voice.

"What's up? ... Long times no see you ... How's your life with your new best friend?" asked Chucky with a confident smile on his face.

"I asked you a question. What have you been doing all this time?"

"Studying of course." Chucky looked back at his desk and kept doing homework. Joe walked around the room observing everything that Chucky had in it.

"Hey! Joe come here." Joe moved to the side.

"Look at this, look at this ... Ninety-seven percent on math class, I mean how can that be possible? It should be ninety-eight man, it should be ninety-eight Man, IT REALLY SHOULD BE NINETY EIGHT ... No way, no way how can the teacher do such a mistake and, and read what he says, come on read what he says, he talks about me like a regular eighty percent student, I mean this is disrespectful, I should be special, I deserve more respect and credit, I mean What was he thinking when he wrote this? I know more about math then he does." Joe looked at him with an exhausted face.

"Listen to me, first of all, not every student get the chance to have high marks on a university course, and second of all, you are the most selfish person I know, I just found out about you brother, and look at you, going to school with a smile on your face while your brother gets bit up on the streets. How can you live with your self? You are his brother ... Don't you care about him? Not even a little, how can you sleep at night knowing that your little brother is taking the wrong path? How can you go to school smiling and don't even care about your brother knowing that you can guide him ... But you don't of course, you only care about yourself, whether he destroy himself of others, you wouldn't care less. This is serious man, I care about that kid, I don't understand. Why are you so relaxed all the time?" said Joe frustrated.

"Joe, please I'm studying." said Chucky relaxed.

"This is serious and you take it so easily ... How?" asked Joe about to cry.

"It was not my decision, he decided for himself. He's young he doesn't know what he wants. All I have to do it's sit down and watch until he realized how it's the real world outside, that would teach him, and I want him to see it with his own eyes, then he would come back crying like a baby and that would be the end of it." Joe looked at him disappointed.

"Now you listen to me Joe ... I hate Gangs as much as grandpa hates drugs, and he really hates drugs, and I'll ask you to get away from those trouble makers as much as you can ... I'm serious, leave my brother alone, he knows what he's doing, and that would be over soon, but I don't want you to get involve in this issue OK, you know how gangs end, so why would "You or Me" bother with those criminals for? Huhh ... I'll never get close to those weir drug dealers." said Chucky very confident leaning back in his chair and pushing his chair up with his feet.

"You can't mess with your destiny ... You are living in the same house with one of them." said Joe angrily as he walked slowly towards the door and exited.

**The time passed fast** and the school was now over, everyone was ready to celebrate with the graduation students who were ready to receive their diploma. Joe was on the first line of the audience waiting for the ceremony to begin. Finally the ceremony began. The principal got closer to the microphone and started to call down the list. One by one the students were call on stage to get a diploma and taken a picture, each student passed and some looked at Joe, the exemplary student, Joe looked back at them with a fake smile and because none of them were the person he was waiting for. Each student took a diploma and walked away, with a fake smile Joe continued and kept waiting for the principal to call his best friend, who he considered a brother. The principal finally called Chucky, _his best friend_, he reputed the name several times, and the principal stopped trying and continue with the list. The guy did not showed up. Joe was very upset, and when the ceremony was over, the police entered the school and started to discuss with the principal about Chucky. Joe wanted some answers, so he decided to approach to the principal who was talking with the police.

"What happened with Chucky?" asked Joe desperately for answers.

"Don't talk about that demon in my school, he was once a exemplary student like you, but talking about him would only give us misfortune." yelled the principal very disappointed.

"Come on is Chucky that we are talking about here. What did he do now? ... Are you sure that is not a mistake?"

"We know that Joe here it's one of your best students, but unfortunately, we can't reveal information because we are still in the investigation process." said the police looking at Joe with curiosity. For a moment Joe though that finally the school knew about the secret parties that Chucky organized in the school without permission, and his skin got chilly, his heart started to beat faster and faster because he knew it and hided from the principal, he though that soon they would notice that he knew and that would complicate his resume and the recommendation of the principal for his University program.

_"Was it Ronald?"_ he though over and over as his fear grew. But finally the principal called Joe back in the discussion.

"It's OK, I trust Joe, I want to tell him, may be he would give me an explanation about what Chucky did." said the Principal to the police very confident. The Principal and Joe moved to the side where they were in privacy.

"Listen Joe, I trust you, and this has to be between us." said the Principal in a soft voice. Joe started shaking and sweat.

"Listen ... Chucky quit high school, he got fifty percent on math class, and he almost failed the other courses, but what it's bothering me right now, it's that I don't want to tell the school that he almost killed a teacher in a regular day of school, I don't know what happened, but after midterm he stopped trying, he was always late, drunk, drugged and pissed off, he was not the same kid I once was so proud of, I told the police that it may be because he it's on a gang and was forced to kill his younger brother, or may be because his grandfather it's in jail for consuming and selling drugs." Joe stopped breathing for a moment while he felt that his heart was going to exploit, he did not know what to do or say.

"So ... With the look of your face I can say that you did not had a clue about it right. It's OK, but with what he's doing, he won't last in the society for long, what a disappointment." said the Principal nodding his head.

_"Why am I the last one to know? Why?"_ Joe reputed in his mind as he though about Chucky over and over with disappointment.

"Listen ... I know this because Ronald told Richard and Richard was about to tell the school, but I stopped him, I don't know what happened with Ronald either, he miss his graduation too, I haven't seen him in a while, remember to keep this between us."

"Alright thanks for the info, but unfortunately I don't know anything ... I'll give Chucky his diploma if you don't mind." said Joe with a sad face.

"I'm sorry Joe, we can't do that." said the Principal as Joe slowly walk away and started to look for Richard everywhere in the ceremony desperately until he saw him from far away.

"Richard? ... Richard? ... RICHARD?"

"What? ... What do you want man don't you see that I want to try the cake?" said Richard about to bit a piece of cake.

"We need to talk."

"No right now, my girlfriend is coming over and you know, we are going out to celebrate." said Richard smiling.

"It's something you should have told me before. It's about Chucky. Why didn't you tell me about it? the Principal just told me."

"Hoohh, so you know about it, man you were going to graduate, being around him would only have brought you disgrace man, besides that you are more as a brother to me than he would ever be." said Richard with a smile.

"I am really angry at you right now, so angry that I would tell everyone what you did last year with Rock, I'm going to ruin your graduation." said Joe furious.

"Don't try to threaten me, you know how I am when I get furious." said Richard seriously.

"Just watch me ... am going to enjoy this." said Joe very confident.

"Wait please ... What do you want from me man?" said Richard scared.

"Take me to Chucky." said Joe looking at Richard with steady eyes.

"You don't know what you are saying, he's not longer the person you knew."

"Right ... Now." said Joe as Richard nodded and took out the keys of his new car.

**_to be continued in chapter 3..._**


	3. Less than a minute

Chapter 3

The day was going slow, Richard and Joe were headed to the lair of the Gang that Chucky was in. Richard was driving his new car as fast as he could because he didn't want to miss the meeting with his girlfriend and the party that was waiting for him at home, unexpectedly the police notice it and started to follow Richard and Joe.

"Man we have to stop." said Richard.

"I may not have a second chance. Are we even close?" asked Joe looking at Richard in panic.

"Man this is bad, if I don't stop here right now we will get in a real trouble." said Richard slowing down.

"Don't stop ... if we don't get even close to Chucky, I'm going to ruin your life with more than a ticket." yelled Joe very shirty.

"I get it, I get it ... You are going to tell everyone about Rock and I if I don't bring you to Chucky. Why did you care so much about him?" Richard stopped in front of the lair house of the Gang and the police stopped just a few feet behind. One of the police officer got out of the car and walked very slowly towards the car of Richard.

"Listen ... whatever happens, I can't ruin this suit, or the car and they both are expensive as."-Richard was interrupted by the officer who knocked on the window of the fancy car.

"Yes officer." answered both at the same time.

"License and the papers of the car please?" Richard looked at the officer with a red face. He started to look for the papers everywhere until he realized that his mother did not give him permission or even the papers of the car.

"Here is my license." Richard handed the license.

"Where are the papers of the car?" asked the officer angrily.

" I forgot." replied Richard.

"This car is stolen from someone isn't it?" asked the officer very confident.

"Noooo, this is my car I got it for my graduation, LOOK I'm wearing the suit that my mother brought me."

"Listen, this neighborhood is where we find the most stolen stuff, I can't believe you even stole a suit like that, and driving to this street wasn't very cleaver ... You too are coming with me." said the officer opening the door of the car.

"Wait, officer we live in that house, I'll bring the papers of the car." said Joe pointing at the Liar house of the Gang.

"What are you doing?" asked Richard looking back at Joe shaking with a red face and opening wide his eyes.

"Really? ... Alright go ahead you have less than a minute." said the officer. Joe was about to get out of the car.

"Not you, the gentlemen here." said the officer looking at Richard. Joe looked hopelessly at Richard who got out of the car and walked towards the house and without knocking the door he entered, ran upstairs and knocked the second door. Someone was waiting upstairs, a man opened a little the door, looked at Richard and without blinking he said.

**"The password."**

"I don't have a password, and am only here because I'm looking for Chucky." replied Richard.

"Whose there?" asked someone from the back of the room.

"Who is he? Your boss?" asked Richard.

"Yes, he's the Sailor ... and he's upset because you brought the police with you." The heart of Richard started beating faster and faster.

"AND I'm Defoe the one who's going to break you legs." said Defoe opening the door.

"Not today." said Chucky while Defoe was opening the door after he unlocked it and opened it slowly and at the same time Richard looked carefully at Chucky from the back who was playing cards on a table at the back of the room with other Gang members. Richard saw from the back that Chucky was wearing a leather jacket that had a tattoo on the back that said "BAD BOY." as Chucky got up and looked back at Defoe, Richard realized that Chucky was also wearing blue contact glasses and chewing a lollipop. As Chucky approached to Richard Joe screamed from outside.

"What do you want Richard?" asked Chucky sarcastically.

"You know why I'm here, you knew this day would come. And you saw it coming, you knew that Joe was going to react like this until finally he found out and force me." said Richard about to cried.

"Where is he now?"

"Get away from him, he doesn't want to see you ... He's here because he wants some drugs that your Gang sells, he doesn't want to see you that's why he sent me, he's waiting for me right now in the car." replied Richard.

"It's not his Gang, it's mine, and if you're talking about business I'm the person you should be talking too." said the Sailor approaching to the door.

"It's Joe addicted to drugs?" asked Chucky surprised.

"I'm not sure that he's here to do business ... After all he brought the police with him." said the Sailor as he grabbed Richard by his suit and throwing him inside where Defoe started ripping his suit and punching him. Chucky tried to stop him, but the Sailor prevented him. Joe ran the stairs of the house and as he got to the point where Chucky was, they both looked at each other with panic, as Chucky realized that Joe was shaking with blood on his suit.

"WHAT'S GOING ONNNN." screamed Joe as Richard broke the fight and ran the stairs of the house targeting his car ready to leave, but as he took a look at his car, he realized that it was torn apart, and a police officer was inside of it enduring his on injury. Richard was in shock, he started to shake until he heard someone from behind saying.

"Don't move, you think you can do this to my partner, you are going to jail for the rest of your life." yelled the other partner of the officer angrily as he grabbed Richard from behind.

"Keep it quiet, you are coming with me, we are going inside." the officer and Richard went inside the house.

The Sailor was looking at Joe ready to attack, Joe looked at Chucky and Chucky looked at Joe.

"Chucky ... Why are you with them?" the officer and Richard entered the room as the officer pointed with the gun to the head of Richard.

"Please Joe forget what you saw here and go home, I'm not in the mood right now." said Chucky with an evil voice.

"What?" What are you talking about? ... We are friends, I'm not going to abandon you ... and ... and where is Ronald?" asked Joe looking at the cold eyes of Chucky.

"What are you going to do Chucky, my men outside already took care of the other officer ... Are you going to take care of the inside?" asked the Sailor.

"I'm going to take care of this." replied Chucky very confident.

"You too on the floor now, or I'll kill him." said the officer to Chucky and the Sailor.

"I couldn't care any less, Chucky? ... Do you want my gun? or are you going to take care of him like you did when you joined?" said the Sailor laughing.

"I said that I'm going to take care of it, didn't I?" said Chucky with a soft voice without reacting as the officer pointed to him with the gun.

"In the floor right now ... IN THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW." yelled the officer to Chucky.

"Chucky do what he asks you. You are not like this, you are definitely no like this. What's wrong with you? I'm going to college and you are staying here. It's this what you want to do the rest of you life? How can you waste your life like this? ... You look different, you are not the same kid that I grew up with." said Joe with tears on his eyes as Chucky looked him without reacting. Just with a deep cold eyes he turned to the officer.

"Drop you gun ... And you better drop it now." said Chucky confident with an evil smile.

"OOOORRRR WWWHHAAATTT?" replied the officer furious.

"Or ... I'll ... Kill ... You." said Chucky as he approached to the officer with soft steps.

**_to be continued in future Chapters ..._**


	4. Deja vu

Chapter 4

**SIX WEEKS** **EARLIER ... SIX WEEKS EARLIER ... SIX WEEKS EARLIER ... SIX WEEKS EARLIER ...**

The sailor was expelled from the navy for consuming drugs during a formal meeting in which he disappointed his sister who always was looking after him. Later on he made a bet in which he lost for cheating under the table. In the perdition of a fight in a bar for over-drinking, someone from the back of the bar saw the talent of a savage sailor, he wasn't the only one expelled from the navy, a mid-age former commander was impressed after watching him fight four men at the same time without getting a s crash on his body.

"There were others like you and me." said the commander as he discussed with him after the fight, with different reasons they were pull together to build a team against their common enemy, but one of them had more enemies than the other, only hated in special was what they had in common, their hearts revealed how much they wanted revenge, the hatred against the navy, forty-eight men being more specific, they were successfully winners with their plan at getting revenge.

The sailor displaced the team they had form for no longer use, but the former commander had other plans, he reunited the team to get the advantage of making money by selling drugs, even though he was successful at selling drugs, there was an issue that made him desperately angry about increasing the number of men, after realizing that one of his old enemies was back to ruin his empire after decreasing the number of men in his gang, it was a dirty secret that was making him doubt how tough he was, but he couldn't take down an entire mob and increase the number of men at the same time all by himself, he needed the sailor back in the game, and he knew how too.

He abused his sister and killed her and also blamed his rival for doing it, the sailor was drowned into hatred. Once again they were pull together to build a team against evil force, too bad they lost their most important men that were killed and the rest betrayed them at joining the opposite mob for mysterious reasons. Their common rival had seventeen bodyguard around him, dangerous and powerful team made with street fighters and young criminals. The sailor was determined to look under the rocks if he needed too, in order to find young and strong but mostly smart men. After a while they were loosing motivation, young teenagers from high school that they fool, cheat, mislead, spoof with lies and false promises, it was the least they found, but it was better than nothing. This situation was worrying them because they wanted to get close to their target, and they knew who their enemy was ... and those people were Raven, Neona,Gregory ,Vision, Kione, Remington, Darcy, Corbin, Vigilante, Koko, Marshland, Jolon, Kishi, Nyoka, Moor, Ratri, Void, and dark-haired wise man Nigel from the dark valley and the leader of the silver ring gang.

Raven the expert of the ax and expert at making tattoos, recently out of prison.

Neona the lady with the arrow, girlfriend of Gregory, and best friend of Darcy.

Gregory the ex-baseball player with the bat of thorns.

Vision the basuka sniper.

Kione the fighter of the big hammer with the wooden grip.

Remington the shooter with the MSG.

Darcy the ex-chief with the chopping knife.

Corbin the street fighter.

Vigilante the watch man and undertaker with the grave shovel.

Koko the second street fighter, partner of Corbin and the youngest of the team.

Marshland the torturer of cloves.

Jolon the slasher of the sort knifes.

Kishi the key holder of weapons and maniac with the fire bottles.

Nyoka, betrayer of the Sailor gang and expert with machine guns.

Moor the armor man with the police swat uniform.

Ratri the green-haired man ex-doctor caring chains and silver equipment.

Void the man with the bloody machete.

Nigel the dirty clothes man, leader of the team, gang, and father of a child that he dropped when he was young but nobody knew of.

The days were going fast, and there was no time left, the Sailor finally saw a flash light of hope and happiness to his future, he welcomed his cousin who deeply reminded him his sister. unexpectedly she got involved with the sailor gang because he wanted her to be safe, but the former commander used her to sell drugs in a way she did not wanted or expected. Things were going find until she started dating Ronald. She was planning to go out with him Friday night, but the Sailor was worried to never see her again.

"Where are you going Lucy?" shouted the Sailor from the kitchen.

"I'm going out." answered, very confident walking from left to right fixing her make up.

"With whom?" asked the Sailor very angrily trying to follow her around the living room.

"With my boyfriend." yelled at loud looking back at him opening her eyes.

"Whose your boyfriend?" yelled as he stopped following her.

"He's name is Ronald." replied as she wronged her hands in the air.

"really? I'll like to meet him for sure." said the Sailor as he sat on the couch.

"Stop asking questions it's getting annoying." yelled Lucy as she exited. The Sailor took out his phone and called one of his gang members.

"Yeah! ... Hey! Are you there? Yes, Simon? Simon?"

"Yes." answered Simon.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at school."

"Do you know someone named Ronald there?"

"Yes a boy who is well known here, Ronald is very famous, but why are you asking?"

"He's my cousin boyfriend, but I want to know what he know about us."

"He doesn't know what she does, but once he finds out he'll tell the principal and that would be the end of her studies, and then they'll track me down and that would be my end too. He doesn't love her that much to keep a secret like that, and my brother Chucky is going to kill me if I get expel and there's no way to stop him."

"Then make sure he doesn't ruin Lucy's scholarship." shuttled the sailor angry.

Simon that day hanged the phone hoping to have his secret covert from Ronald, but later that day became an evening of fear and suffering by the unknown facts that overwhelmed his obligation of being part of the gang forcing him to call back the Sailor and reveal the tragic news that had just dry his sour at the moment he realized.

"Yes ... Who is it?"

"It's me Simon ... Listen-"

"What? ... "Simon was about to talk but his voice started trembling.

"It's about your cousin ... She didn't came to school today and Ronald was around the school asking where she went, he called her cell phone, best friends, everybody that knew her but ... It seems to me that he doesn't know any more than us ... Hello are you there?"

The Sailor took a deep swallow of saliva and pretended to be tough as his breath became rocky and his eyes went far too wide.

" SIMON ... It's a lie ... You are lying to me Simon ... That's exactly what happen before I found my sister breathing hysterical on the side walk bleeding trying to tell me who tortured her ... An't you going to say she was dating that brat too? If you say so I'll take his eyes off" right at that point a cell phone rang in the house of the Sailor, he stood up hanged the phone when Simon still was in the line as if he had never met him before, without giving explanations he throw his cell phone away and searched everywhere feeling the sound of danger and excruciation of the familiar sound that he heard every day and being annoyed at what he now was desperately wishing to have in his hands, it was the cell phone of his cousin, she left it before she went out, and from the point he had remember his sister, there was never a sigh of rescue or meaning to her dead, it was the first time since she die that he felt that his hatred could not grow any farther.

"Who is this? ... You better bring Lucy back home before I-" he was interrupted by another familiar sound.

"Stop rushing into things, I don't have your cousin but I know who does." murmured the former commander with a confident voice.

"What are you talking about? How come you have Lucy's number?" asked the Sailor with panic and suspicious.

"Because she gave to me." said the former commander with a silly and very relaxed tone in his voice.

"I don't like you being around her, she doesn't like unfamiliar faces, she doesn't have no business with you and she doesn't trust you, she will rather give her cell phone to the pervert Simon." shouted the Sailor fearless suspecting.

"You are right, I don't. That's why am not going to help you find her, is like you said it's not my business anymore."he laughed sarcastically.

"Wait ... Where is she?" asked the Sailor in shock wondering why he knew it so fast.

"The silver ring gang has her, and bringing her back won't be easy, too bad my men won't move a finger, like you said before it's not my business anymore."

"What are you talking about? Aren't you suppose to help me? ... What's the matter with you?" the tone of the Sailor changed to a rival agony.

"I suppose it's true, but unfortunate it's not up to me now, but if you do me a favor, I will consider the offer."

"Now what are you up to?"

"I have noticed that you have way too many good for nothing weak, defenseless junkies in your group, and we can't afford any unnecessary risks beforehand, and I have been wondering that if you take them out the risks will even increase higher giving me a headache ... Because you know what'll be their next move, but knowing that you at that point won't move a finger and probably you'll expect me to fix it. Don't you? and that's kind of evil you know, we have to work this out, for our future."

"Ok I'm not getting your point. What exactly do you want from me?"

" Simon is a low silly incompetent slow worker, he gets himself, his partners and the group in trouble and gives me a headache all the time, of all the silly ones he gets the price, I can't stand that guy anymore, he provoked me he deserve it now, I didn't call for your permission to let me kill him, I'm just letting you know that if you have affection for him then say goodby to him and let his soul rest in peace because he won't see the sun set once I put a finger on him, if it makes you feel better the silver gang would had killed him in our little war anyways, then again why not dying by his own little family, and letting that lazy talker go home is not an option you know how talker he is."

"And you called my cousin cell phone to let me know that? It doesn't makes sense to me. Why didn't you call my cell phone instead?"

"You know how careless we have to be, I'm up to date otherwise ... Just don't get upset I'll bring her back if you get rid of Simon for a day before the police interrogate him at school."

"How am I suppose to kill him if he's at school?" shouted the Sailor over the phone.

"As I said before, he's a talker ... You can't even get rid of him for a day? I understand he's such a pain, well I would like to have the pleasure of killing him, but now that I think of it, I might as well do it myself to make sure there aren't loose nails on the way, am not sure who is going to kill him, I'll give you the pleasure of killing him later on, but for sure I'll be watching every twisted whimper of his once we get to that point."

"He's just a clumsy guy, give me a chance." the Sailor could not believe what he was saying, for so many years of hatred, somehow his heart had appreciation for Simon, maybe it was because he was around him more than usual and always managed to find his common humor.

The former commander went quiet for a moment as he spoke giving the final assault.

"Make up your mind already."murmured the former commander as he hanged the phone and walked over the living room of Ronald, then he stopped to look at the clock carefully noticing that the TV was on, then continue walking up the stairs touching the dust of the walls analyzing the pictures of the house in a high distance, as he stopped to enter the room of Ronald he observed that there were not pictures on the walls of Ronald's room, suddenly he heard the noise that he was trying to withhold all day from morning to evening, then as he entered he spoke in a gentle voice.

"How many times I have to tell you to be quiet? Huhh, you don't like the smell of his room, too bad I don't like it either, see what I mean, you should had think twice before choosing a boyfriend ... My name is Hank by the way." he sat on the bed of Ronald and started to remove his shoes, as he did, the clock alarm started to make an irritating noise.

"Huhh guacamole that really scare me, didn't it?" he disconnected the clock alarm and smashed into the front wall.

"Now that's how you take care of loose nails." he bended on his knees and noticed that the girl he had forced, dragged and bound from the truck outside to the humid spot of the room of her own boyfriend was drowning on a familiar smell, a smell that gave her fear an anger, it was not the fear he was giving her, it was not the anger he was giving her, which made him jealous, it was the smell of a woman, a perfume, a perfume that came from the other end of the room to which she thought to see a woman's underwear.

"Poor Lucy, you must feel very lonely." he removed the tape from her mouth, then he stood up, turned his back on her and walked slowly towards the bed as she coughed gasping for air.

"You'll agree with me when I say both of us can smell how repulsive your boyfriend really is." Hank sat on the bed expecting to hear a satisfactory answer.

"May be 'cause you put two of his dirty socks in my mouth." shouted Lucy spitting the socks.

"I used the shoelaces to tied you up and the socks to keep you quiet, see how smart we get in the navy." Hank started to laugh almost reaching the feeling of tears, but the girl stayed dead serious.

"May be I have a very twisted sense of humor, but well, back to business, as you already know I'll have to end your life soon enough for you to find peace and joy at the other world, leaving your convulsive body here and blame your boyfriend later on, but if the occasion changes and your boyfriend decides to arrive earlier than expected, I'll have to end his life as well and blame someone else, but first I'll have the behalf of tormenting you if you don't tell me who is helping you sell those drugs, you've been talking to unreliable connections and I don't like that, you are more as a talker than Simon and that drives me nuts." Hank took out his cell phone and walked towards Lucy.

"What's the number?" whispered Hank approaching to her.

"She's not going to trust you."answered Lucy in a whisper.

"Hohh so it's a girl too, you got me wondering there, ok whats the number." Lucy gave Hank the number who quickly started to dial the number with excitement. Lucy kept looking at the other end of the room where she believed to see a woman's underwear. As the phone started ringing Hank notice that a girl answer the phone surprisingly.

"Who is this?" Hack shouted over the phone scaring the girl.

"My ... My name is Cristina who is this?" Hank started laughing at loud.

"Are you helping Lucy with her homework lately?"

"Who ... Who is this?"

"Listen carefully young lady, if you don't cooperate I'll kill Lucy and then I'll go after you !Cristina!" Hank put the cell phone in Lucy's ear.

"Cri ... Cristina I'm so sorry." whispered Lucy with tears on her face. Cristina went quiet and expected to hear the response of a joke, then she realized it was for real and then she lost the air on her lungs.

"Lucy! What's going on you are freaking me out." Hack's hand started to tumble.

"It's ok just do as he says!" she responded with fear and terror because she knew differently, as Hank removed the cell phone and smiled back at her moving his lips miming a sound saying "Good girl." with a pervert expression on his face, he placed the cell phone on his ear with excitement.

"Cristina, Cristina, listen up if you don't want to end up tied up with shoelaces, tomorrow morning one of my men will be outside your school wearing a blue hat, he'll give you a dissolving pill, you'll take that pill and put it in one of Simon Dorian's drink, you know who Simon Dorian is, Don't you? Make sure he drinks it ok, Lucy will be back if you do that." he hanged the phone and could not contain himself from laughing and exploited and laughed at loud jumping on the bed of Ronald and likewise he cried laughing repeating himself

"I'm the perfect criminal." at a point where he though that was going to pee his pants, but right at that moment Lucy was about to cry, and she felt that she was going to exploit and cry at loud, but she knew that for some reason it would only give Hank a reason to laugh even more.

"Alright, alright ... Sometimes I like to get a bauble of myself." he looked at the bed that was unmade and lifted the mattress and right there something gave life to Lucy's hunch, and so it did for Hank. Lucy saw a pile of condoms right below Ronald's mattress, but that did not seemed bother Hank at all, but right at that spot was something else that did, it was the most insulting memory that he reached from long time ago, it was something that kept him in the real world for a moment. He saw what he was looking when he entered the house wondering why everything reminded him danger, he saw an old picture of Nigel when he was young and salubrious, now he wondered why Ronald did not had pictures in his room, and why he kept this one secret. "But why does Ronald have this picture right under his bed." the unknown answer overwhelmed him in which he did not wanted to guess.

Ronald was home, he was standing in his living room and realized that the TV was still on, he approached to the couch and took the control of the TV and turned it off. He sat there for a moment, then he removed his shoes, he felt that he needed to go upstairs for some reason, then he walked the stairs touching the dust of the walls, as he reached the end of the stairs he looked around to see the pictures of the house from a high distance, then as he walked entering his room realizing that it was empty, he looked at the corner where he expected to see the underwear of the woman he brought home previews nights before, then he took a deep breath as he looked at the humid spot at the other corner of his room and whispered to himself "**deja vu**."

_To be continued ..._


	5. Fugitive

Chapter Five : All gone wrong.

"Take it, I said TAKE IT."

The rotation of the pill passing from one hand to the other felt like a power that was not wanted, only harm and suffer may it that far. The moment was normal, two people, one giving a pill to the other, but it felt complete different, yes what it felt is what matters the most, the reason was never under her will, it was only just … the guide under the direction of the evil intentions of this man to whom she knew nothing, to save her friend, she must put the pill in the drink of her beloved's brother, soon she will definitely regret it, perhaps all her entire life, but … what it really felt, was a dark and sensitive feeling, a feeling in which excitement of this man was never a positive outcome, it felt like she was being push, and the laugh was just a punch and a tease. The weather, it turned out to be sunny and warm, how ironic, everyone around was so happy, just people chilling from one corner to the other, it felt like lunchtime and the school hadn't even started. She took the pill, and the man acting normal and leaving so sudden might have being the only relief of her pressure.

The bell rang, the school begun, the time suddenly seemed so fast but so fast that her mission was a punishment, she did not wanted to do it, in fact, she wished the day passed slow so she could think over it, it was too fast, before she knew what she was doing, her hand dropped the pill so unconsciously that it was trigger in her mind to do so at all costs, she meant to do it, she must, she had too, probably she felt like a sleepwalker that moved and did just like the stress in her mind forced her to do so, but the way it happen was just silly, she stood there, she though twice in running away and let it be, but she didn't, she dare to stare at the pill as it dissolve in the drink, even the ones around her and even the victim saw her and knew she was staring too much at the drink, but it didn't matter how obvious it seemed to be, it was meant to happen, or at least, that's what she though for a moment. He lifted the drink, and before he put it in his mouth, Chucky took the drink away.

"What do you think you are doing, eating my lunch, drinking my pop."

"Great, so you're going to eat while a starve to death, how am I suppose to do anything positive if every time I take something you come in a rush and just wipe everything in your way."

"May be if you take what is yours, and not what is mine, then I might as well just move out, put you are hopeless, taking my lunch bag, I opened the freezer and what did I saw there? Oh you just didn't bother to prepare yourself a sandwich you just took my lunch bag which happened to be in the same freezer in which I now have to make myself look bad in front of my friends, your friends, the girls that follow me, and even Cristina who happens to be around, you are just such- you know what! Kept the lunch I'll just drink my pop."

Obviously Chucky drank like when a baby drinks the milk of the mommy.

"Wait Chucky aren't you gonna let me drink a sip too, don't drink it all, I want some too, is very hot today."

"Ok, whatever, you are so annoying, just don't bother me ok."

Simon took the drink and drank.

"! You drank most of it, don't you have money on you. Aren't you the student president? You always have money on you, come on, now I'm the bad guy, how am I the bad guy here, huh? Whatever I'm not going to do it again."

"Yeah right."

A sound took over the attention of everyone, it was a call to the office, calling Simon, saying it was urgent, Chucky though something fishy was going on in the tone the voice, Simon with no doubts headed to the office moving slow, then Chucky felt dizzy and that's when he knew, he must play smart here, neither he or Simon were never caught with the hands of guilt, as a matter of fact, Simon had a debt with a man, never unspoken off, he didn't know what the debt was all about, not even if it was money or just a silly wish, he denied when he was asked, and Chucky in his position did care a lot about him, being smart and let his little brother destroy himself in a gang, not gonna happen, that's why he organized parties in the school to raise money for a stupid debt that even Chucky was unheard off, Joe never knew why Chucky changed his behavior so fast, something like a party was never suited under the hands of a smart guy like him, in which pride and respect took place. The nights of those parties came as memories at the moment the dizzy push him far and far away, wondering if it was possible for Simon to be so slow by the effects, or perhaps Simon also was in the same atmosphere, but for that moment, he only saw himself as the shield who could no longer protect, from side to side gaining but only failing to do, thinking that those nights shouldn't be regret it, he begged his gran father to let him handle Simon and his debt, if it was actually a debt or just test, or … may be mind of tricks, and of course, by the time he asked for the keys of the school, the watchman who happen to be his gran father couldn't denied it. Simon was far and closer to the office, Chucky saw him, not clear enough but a little, he saw two cops waiting for Simon to arrive, Chucky ran, trying to stop him, but when he knew it, Simon was already in the office, talking to them as if they **… knew**.

"SSSSSIIIIIIIMMMMMOOOOONNNNN."

Everyone looked at him, Cristina ran across the hallways crying leaving nothing but silence, only suspicious was amount everyone around, the look in their faces, looking as if he was the monster coming out of the cage made of candy.

"Oh, sorry, I'll talk to him later."

He was a bit ready, the scream forced his nerve cells to react and activate him like a boom making him a little in the zone but still, the pressure and the fast paste of his blood and his heart pounding, only gave him a few seconds of awareness, when his cardio goes to regular normality he'll feel dizzy again and perhaps faint, he did not dare to miss this chance, he went to his locker and as he open it he realized that the keys of his car were not there, the only person capable of unlocking it was his brother Simon, he might had put them in his locker, lucky for Chucky he knew the combination of his locker as well, he dragged himself across the hallways at the same time his awareness slowly faded and faded away, blinking and leaving one eye open and the other in the moon, he was there, in fact he passed and went on, he realized that the locker was there he just didn't stopped at the right moment. But he walked backwards and now he was there, now combination was far too simply, but he was drugged, now he knew, he knew well now that he was going to faint or lose his awareness, but didn't know why, only that, it might be anything related with the only devil in his house, which lead him to one conclusion, Simon is in this. The locker was then open, and what he saw woke him up from any drug, too much of this shock and he might as well had had a heart attack. A pistol, like no other, right there, place in top of the books, he though that he was hallucinating, but then he though why he was hallucinating in the first place, it was trap, from the beginning, meant to be implanted in the locker so they could blame Simon for anything at all, he must act fast, but what he missed, was fact that when someone is drugged, that particular person is more likely to do something very stupid.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYYY **************" (Scream)

"Wha … What's going on?" he saw himself in the middle of the cafeteria holding a gun, he didn't remember how or when he got there, much less the reason why he chose to do so.

The police went down to no rescue but it felt like it was a rescue, he did not kidnap a bunch of kids, but it felt like it, why? Because people screaming and running make it seem like it, that's how simply it is, the fact that he was drugged was enough excuse to why. Now no matter what happens from here on, he has now become a threat.

"Cover me, I think he's in a gang. I'm going to go around and take the pistol."

"A gang? I'm not in a-" (Shooting)

Simon went down the staircase realizing that his brother Chucky, who was admire by the entire school, was being shot multiply time, they missed and Chucky managed to dashed the attacks, he was hiding under the tables of the lunches that were bombarded by the bullets, making the pieces of food and wood fly all over the place.

"I'm telling you, I haven't done anything wrong, I'm going to drop the gun and talk like a normal people."

The police went to his partner and then he asked for reload.

"This guy is going to trick us, he's going to make a fool of us and by dropping the gun, then he's going to use his trump card, be carful, I know this losers."

"Ok, I don't have the gun anymore-"

"Throw it where we can get it."

"Ok, then I'm going to pick it again and then throw it where you can see it." Picking up the gun again. (Shooting)

" ! Hey, you say it was ok."

"This is not a game, come on throw it and put your hands where I can see them."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare the school." Chucky throw the gun and slowly put his hands on his head, the two police officer ran towards him and with forced Chucky felt the cold ground.

"You think you can fool me, I know what you are thinking, you though only one of us was going to jump on you, but guess what, you can't take us both down at the same time … Ok, I think I got him, go for the gun."

"Hold him there tight don't let him move a finger."

The other officer came back after a brief moment with a pale face, standing hopeless.

"I can't find the gun."

"What do you mean you can't-" (strong shot in the upper chest of the officer who went for the gun.)

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO, who are you? Show your self, you're finish." The officer pressed the voki toki.

"This is unit two of section five, we have a situation here MAN DOWN, I REPEAT MAN DOWN." A strong hit to the head made the officer go nuts, Chucky was in shock because it was no one else rather than Simon himself, Chucky didn't want to believe it.

"!? Simon what the heck?"

"We have to get out of here, get up fast." The officer punched Chucky in the face three times, and then Chucky pretended to be knocking out while the officer took out his gun and shot Simon even though he went to shadows. Simon and the officer exchanged a battle of east and west mega shots back and for, Simon was the fist to run out of bullets with nothing to reload, the officer on the other hand claimed victory in a whisper and he stood up and reload.

"You are done, drop your weapon." Simon didn't seem to let go of the gun.

"Drop your weapon … I say drop YOUR ******* WEAPON."

"No."

Chucky slowly stood up and while holding his check where blood simultaneously came out.

"!? Simon … Simon is me Chucky, just … just, what do you think you are doing?"

"Drop your weapon, drop your weapon … drop drop it, now drop it. Come on, COME ON."

(Here commanding unit two, an ambulance is on the way as well as reinforcement.)

…

A pause.

The intensity was in the close atmosphere of these two individuals, the mood was anger, and it was heating very fast.

"I'll say it one more time, drop … your … weapon."

"! NO. Are you crazy or something?"

(Here from unit two, make it two ambulances.) The officer raised the gun high and pointed at him with much less respect.

"I though I told to drop it, didn't I?"

"AAAAHHAAA, and I told you I'm not going to do it. Are you deaf? No ok I'm no, is not goanna happen YOU IDIOT." Just before the officer pull the trigger he was already falling by a strong knock into the head by the cash register of the cafeteria, and all the money and change went flying by the big Boom.

"Simon, what are you doing taking money from the floor, we are not robbers, lets go, this is all your fault." They both ran out of the cafeteria.

"How is it all my fault, you are the one who threated the school with a gun."

"!? Why you."

"Come on, Chucky lets use your car." Simon took out the keys.

"You had the keys the hold time, you really know how to piss me off." The sound of ambulance filled the entire district where many were annoyed and wondered who got so unlucky. Chucky and Simon quickly went inside the car and turned it on, then with more than instincts they took off as soon as their fear increased by the sound that was behind the ambulance. By the time the cops arrived, Chucky and Simon were at full speed in the highway looking at each other, and crying with a laughing expression, knowing … that they were still in the moon, enough drugged to lose control of reasoning, while Simon looked at the money he stole from the cafeteria, and Chucky happy to finally do something out of his mind, out of impulsiveness, driving towards nowhere, just a little bit, going forward in the direction of silliness, knowing that feeling that his brother feels all the time, the feeling of being a** fugitive.**

_To be continued …_


End file.
